villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Types of Villains G-J
An alphabetical listing of villains by type. G *Gamblers: Villains that enjoy gambling, live on gambling, or just frequently partake in gambling. *Game Bosses: Villains who are also bosses in video games. *Game Changer: A villain who is taken extremely seriously in a light hearted or kid friendly work and changes the mood as a result. *Gamebooks Villains: Villains who appear in gamebooks: a book of which the reader is the hero, which offers a setting and several situation and choices, like a one-person role playing game. *Gangs: Groups of criminals who commit crimes ranging from robbery to extortion. Not to be confused with Organizations. *Gangsters: Criminal villains who lead a life in the "underworld", that is, raised in an environment filled with gangs, drug dealing and poverty. *Gaolers: Villains that guard prisoners or are in charge of facilities that hold prisoners. Also known as wardens or jailers. *Genderless: Villains who don't have a gender. Typically include Demons and Robots. *Genie: A villain that is often modeled after a typical genie - though they don't always have to be, they either twist wishes out of malice or are used as tools by another villain to commit evil. *Genocidal: Villains that murder a large number of a certain race or species. *Giant: Villains who are of exceptional size and strength. *Goblins: Ugly, malicious monsters, very similar to Trolls and Gremlins or villains that possess goblin-like qualities or dress as them. *God Wannabe: A villain who attempts to become an omnipotent deity in some manner, or whose incredible power makes him/her/it consider him/her/itself as god and demands to be treated as such by his/her/its subjects, usually with worship. *Golddiggers: Villains who partake in romantic relationships, purely to gain their partner's money. *Golems: Large, humanoid and possessed objects who are usually used as guardians. *Grave Robbers: Villains that steal dead bodies from graves and often defile grave sites. *Greedy: Villains that have uncontrollable greed and would do just about anything to get what they want. *Gremlins: Small mythical green monsters who cause trouble and mischief. *Grey Zone: Villains whose exact alignment is unknown and debatable (villainous or heroic), or who serve the two sides. *Guardians: Villains that stand guard over a certain area or treasure. H *Harbringer for Rebirth: Villains who long to bring society or even the world down, so it can be rebuilt a new. *Harbingers: Villains that serve as messengers or heralds, either for a greater villain or for a force of nature. *Hegemony: villains have the desire to take over or rule the world, whether it is the actual Earth or their own world. On larger scales, some try to take over or rule their universe or even the omniverse *Heretics: Villains who oppose the mainstream religious or political system and try to replace it with their own. *Hero's Lover: A villain that serves as the lover of a hero at some point in time. *Homicidal: Villains who are willing to kill. *Honorable: A villain who proves to be a worthy opponent and follows a code of honor. *Horror Villain: A villain who is scary such as, Monsters, ghosts, ghouls, vampires, zombies, demons, werewolves, cannibals, psychopaths and aliens. *Hostile Species: Any group of creatures who are naturally hostile to humans/societies. *Humanoids: Villains that are not human but resemble humans in some way. Generally they are bipedal, have a head with two eyes a nose and a mouth, walk upright, etc. *Hybrids: Villains who are mixtures of different breeds, races, or species. *Hypocrites: Villains that impose a standard on others, and punish people for violating it, yet also do the very same things they claim to be against. I *Immortality Seeker: Villains who seek eternal life. *Immortal: A villain who can't be killed, or at least will never die unless specific circumstances are met (which is usually extremely difficult). *Imperialists: Villainous regimes that favor aggressive expansion. *Imprisoned: A villain that ends up imprisoned within a jail or prison of some kind. *In Love: A villain that is motivated to win the love of another or at least force someone to marry him or her. *Incompetent: A villain who often or always fails miserably and isn't really dangerous but can be annoying. *Inconclusive: Villains whose fates are left truly unknown because authors are not making more stories or the TV shows, movies and/or games were cancelled; this can also apply if the villain's fate was never properly disclosed or followed up on at any point later in the series. *Incriminators: A villain who frames the hero for their evilness, whether by murder, robbery, etc. *Indie/Doujin Villains: Villains who appear in series created by independent developers. *Inmates: Villains that are imprisoned, but have considerable influence within the prison or jail that they are held. *Insecure: A villain that is not truly evil, but is acting out in order to be noticed. *Internet Villains‏‎: Villains commonly (sometimes exclusively) found on the Internet. J *Jingoists: Villains that are patriotic to an extreme. These villains hold their country or movement to be the greatest and will adopt aggressive and sometimes downright criminal behavior in defense of these ideas. *Juvenile Delinquents: Villains under 18 years of age that commit crimes. Gallery Le Chiffre 11.png|Le Chiffre is a Gambler. Bowser SSBU.png|Bowser is a classic Game Boss. Lich Image.png|The Lich is a frightening Game Changer. Saints-row-the-third-Saints Promo.jpg|The 3rd Street Saints are a Gang. Secret Empire Vol 1 9 Villain Variant Textless.jpg|The Kingpin is a typical Gangster. Warden-norton-shawshawnk.jpeg|Samuel Norton is a Gaoler. Current_homeworld_gems_2017.png|The Homeworld Gems are Genderless. Jafar-genie.png|Jafar is a Genie. Frieza.png|Frieza is a Genocidal villain. 2019Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla is a popular example of a Giant. G-Goblin.jpg|Green Goblin is a literal example of a Goblin. Ryomasengoku 3146.jpg|Ryoma Sengoku is a good example of a God Wannabe. Hans-frozen-35894870-2448-2448.jpg|Prince Hans is a Golddigger. Lythos (Kingdom Hearts).jpg|Lythos is a Golem. Re2R_-_Irons.png|Brian Irons is a Graverobber. MrKrabs.png|Mr. Krabs is a classic example of a Greedy villain. Gremlins-1.jpg|The Gremlins are Gremlins. N BW.png|N stands in the Grey Zone. Eb0.png|The SCP Foundation are great examples of Guardians. Gosei-vi-brajira1.jpg|Brajira of the Messiah is a Harbinger for Rebirth. Mouth of Sauron.png|The Mouth of Sauron is a Harbinger. PvZC Zomboss.png|Dr. Zomboss is a a Hegemonic villain. SlenderManBestPhoto.jpg|Slender Man is a Heretic. TALIA AL GHUL.png|Talia al Ghul is a Hero's Lover. PatBateman.jpg|Patrick Bateman is a Homicidal villain. TheDon.jpg|Vito Corleone is an Honorable villain. The Cult of Skaro.jpg|The Daleks are a Hostile Species. Heart, Brain, Medic.jpg|The Roidmudes are Humanoids. 2545786-mileenarender2.png|Mileena is a Hybrid. 300px-Aoeharoldattinger.jpg|Harold Attinger is a Hypocrite. Walter Donovan.jpg|Walter Donovan is an Immortality Seeker. Ra's Al Ghul 0002.jpg|Ra's al Ghul is an Immortal villain. Space Empire Zangyack.jpg|The Zangyack Empire are Imperialists. Harleyperfectpicture.jpg|Harley Quinn is an In Love villain. Doof evil grin.png|Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a classic example of an Incompetent villain. Chuckle-teeth.jpg|Mister Chuckle Teeth is an Inconclusive villain. Scar.png|Scar is an Incriminator. Pennsatucky.jpg|Pennsatucky is an Inmate. foleyJustin.jpg|Justin Foley is a good example of an Insecure villain. Deadlock screenshot 8.jpg|Megatron is a Jingoist. 267px-EricCartman.png|Eric Cartman is a Juvenile Delinquent. Category:Villains by Type